yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becasita
Category name change I was wondering if you could use your bot to move Does not require specific Synchro Materials for its Synchro Summon to "Does not require specific Synchro Materials", and change the category name listing across the articles that are already in the category. I feel that it conveys the point of the category better without being too wordy, and would bring it in line with Does not require specific Tuner Synchro Materials and Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 22:18, March 1, 2017 (UTC)) :Thanks a lot for making that category name change. I think it looks a lot better now. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 03:07, March 2, 2017 (UTC)) Requires Synchro Monsters as Synchro Materials I think I might have a way to figure out the issues with the Requires Synchro Monsters as Synchro Materials category. I've left a message on Talk:Requires Synchro Monsters as Synchro Materials to explain it. I don't know if it's the best solution, but it was something I thought of after a while of trying to figure things out. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 03:45, March 2, 2017 (UTC)) :Alright, I put up a reply to your comment. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 00:04, March 3, 2017 (UTC)) ::Based on the comment you left on my talk page, I suppose you'll be keeping that talk page on alert or something then. But yeah, I replied to your comment. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 06:02, March 3, 2017 (UTC)) :::I see you tried to fix the listing issue on the category, though it may not have worked very effectively, but I left a message on the talk page regarding that. (05:03, March 4, 2017 (UTC)) Korean Abyss Soldier Hi Beca. This image is listed as a reprint, but we don't have an original image available. What is the difference between the two? --Golden Key (talk • ) 19:48, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Golden Key. How's it going? :It was because of this. Example for "Judgment of Anubis": Original print; print when the pack was re-issued. On the former, the pattern is like the ScR pattern TCG uses; the latter is like how Japan has always used (in the TCG, those would be called as PScR (especially considering they were addressed as such officially by Konami here, at least)). Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:55, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Grad school is soul draining, but I'm still trying to sneak in time for Wiki editing when I can. :) ::Thanks for the explanation. --Golden Key (talk • ) 20:38, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Good luck with that! :::By the way, don't know if you noticed, but I managed to find the original "Abyss Soldier": File:AbyssSoldier-ESP2-KR-ScR-UE.png. I'll see if I can find the rest from that set. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:41, March 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Bandai Sealdass Hello Becasita , apologies for not replying sooner. As soon as I get a chance I will upload a picture of the 1999 Bandai Sealdass Yugioh #00 Sticker . I have only Just moved so am still unpacking my collections , but will scan back AND front as this is the ONLY card that aknowledges the existence of itself - the other 42 do not show it on the reverse , they only list 01 - 42. best regards , --Nukleopatra01 (talk • ) 00:59, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ABYR KR UE Gallery When you updated the http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Set_Card_Galleries:Abyss_Rising_(OCG-KR-UE)?oldid=3737803 Set gallery, you deleted the HGR spot at the bottom. Don't forget to re-add it. It doesn't have a picture yet, but should be there in case someone wants to add the picture. Erdvilla (talk • ) 21:53, March 3, 2017 (UTC)